08 sierpnia 1990
TP1 7.40 Ekspress gospodarczy 8.00 "Dzień dobry" 9.10 Teleferie "Altanka" 9.40 Kino Teleferii "Zagubiona melodia" - (7 ost.) serial prod. czechosłowackiej 10.10 "Błyskawica" - film fabularny prod. węgierskiej (r. prod.81, 61 min.) reż. Miklos Markos, wyk. Zoltan Czoma,Istvan Bujtor, Bartałan Szolti 15.45 Retransmisja obrad sejmu 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Sensacje XX wieku" - "Tajemnica Dallas" odc.2 18.00 "Rolnicze rozmaitości" 18.15 "Dynastia" (28) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Kino Teleferii - "Synowie różówej pantery" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Niedzielny obiad" - dramat obyczajowy produkcji jugosłow. (r. prod. 1983, 84 min.) reż. Bata Żivojinowić, Milena Dravić, Karlo Bulić 21.30 Polska w oddali - Jan Nowak Jeziorański 21.40 "Plus - minus" - program z udziałem red. nacz. "Rzeczpospolitej" D. Fikusa i red. nacz. "Trybuny" M. Siwca 22.00 "Podróż Edmunda Zajdla" - film dokumentalny Mariana Bakajło 22.50 "Kinomania" 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.25 "Dynastia" (28) - serial prod. USA (powtórzenie) TP2 7.55 - 11.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 9.10 "Santa Barbara" (22) - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN Headline News (wersja orginalna) 10.15 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej 15.00 Powitanie 15.15 Widziane z Gdańska - reportaż 15.30 Ekspress gospodarczy 16.00 "Kontakt TV" - W kontakcie z gwiazdami Norma Jean zwana Marylin Monroe 17.00 "Szpital na peryferiach" (6) - "Porwanie" - serial produkcji czechosłowackiej 18.00 Program regionalny 18.25 Reklama 18.30 Magazyn "102" 19.00 "Kiedy odszedł Henryk" (6) - "Urodziny" - serial produkcji angielskiej 19.30 Galeria "Dwójki" - Wojciech Zamecznik 20.00 "Siódemka w "Dwójce" francuski program satelitarny przedstawia - "Lorraine" - "Taniec słońca" - film produkcji francuskiej reż Alain Jaubert 20.30 Złoty wieniec dla Tadeusza Różewicza 21.00 "Ze wszystkich stron" - "Drugi - lepszy" - reportaż z Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Witebsku 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "W labiryncie" - serial TVP 22.15 "Telewizja nocą" 23.00 Komentarz dnia TP Katowice 14.00 - 16.00 Retransm. progr. satelit. "CNN" 16.00 "Kacperek" - film odc. 6 16.25 "Przy ognisku" - relacja z letniego obozu "Słonecznych" 16.50 "Lwowskie śpiewanie" - kapela z Przemyśla 17.00 "Kamień" - impresja filmowa 17.15 Chwila muzyki - gra WOSPRiTV pod dyr. Stanisława Macury ("Wełtawa" B. Smetany) 17.30 Temat tygodnia 17.45 "Muzyka w leśniczówce" - cz. III progr. rozrywkowy 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Reklama 18.30 "Dolina nadzieji" - film odc. 5 19.30 - 22.00 Retransm. progr. satelit. "3 Sat" BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 But First This.... 9.25 Record Breakers 10.00 News, Weather followed by Double Dare 10.30 Playdays 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News, Weather followed by Eats for Treats 11.35 The O Zone 12.00 News; Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The Train Now Departing 14.20 Knots Landing 15.10 My Twin and I 16.00 Cartoon 16.10 Ewoks 16.35 KnowHow 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Colour in the Creek: 8 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Them and Us 20.00 Lovejoy 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 BabyM 23.05 Red Arrows 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Energy Sources: Petroleum 7.10 Fontainebleau: The Changing Image of Kingship 9.00 The Boat People 9.30 The Renegade Ranger 10.25 I Random Harvest 12.30 Of Gods and Men 13.00 Under Sail 13.20 Fingermouse 13.35 Country File 14.00 News; Weather followed by Great Railway Journeys of the World 15.00 News; Weather followed by Wild World 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 The Rainbow Warrior Conspiracy 17.35 Look, Stranger 18.00 Margaret Lockwood in The Wicked Lady 19.40 DEF II: Rough Guide to the World: Los Angeles 20.30 The Victorian Kitchen 21.00 ScreenPlay: The Land of Dreams 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Montreux Jazz 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.00 Ethical Principles 0.25 Images and Innovation 0.55 Closedown